Getting Over Him
by scarypen
Summary: Ziva goes out with Damon Worth Super Soldier Tony is Jealous. Can she forget him?


**I do not own any of the characters in this story! Just borrowing them for my muse!**

**______________________________________________**

"**Hey Tony, thought you might like to know that Super Solider is chatting up Ziva in the squad room". **

**Who? McGoo!**

"**Damon Worth, the one Ziva had a feeling for!"**

"**The one who broke my nose?"**

"**And dislocated my shoulder!"**

"**What's he doing here?"**

"**Says he wanted to apologize to Ziva for hitting a woman"!**

"**A real gentleman".**

"**Ziva is giving him that look!"**

"**What look?"**

"**The one she used to give you."**

**Tony Gibb stares McGee.**

**___________________________________________________________ **

**Ziva watches as Damon goes to the elevator.**

**She hasn't felt this kind of attraction for anyone since Roy and that was more emotional and this is purely physical! The whole package as Tony would put it! Physically he is perfection, wide shoulders, lean hips, washboard abs, muscular arms and beautiful blue eyes! Tall dark and handsome! **

"**David, Stop your leering. What's that look on your face?"**

"**Nothing! Just looking forward to dinner tonight!"**

"**Well, you do look hungry but I'm not sure it is for food!"**

"**Tony, it doesn't always have to be about sex!"**

"**Maybe not, but it is this time!"**

"**Maybe it is, but who better to let loose with than super solider."**

**__________________________________________________________**

**The minute the clock hit 1800 Tony and Ziva race for the elevator. She to get ready for her date he to find a date of his own for the evening. **

**Black lace over red silk, Ziva feels incredibly beautiful as she straps on her stilettos. At exactly 1930 she hears the doorbell and heads out of the bedroom to answer the door. **

"**Ziva! I, I'm, I, WOW! You are stunning!"**

"**Thanks, You are looking very handsome yourself!"**

**____________________________________________________**

**Tony and Chloe, an attractive, engineer he had met at a friend's house were seated out on the patio at La Chaise.**

**Their drinks arrived and he settled into his normal routine of charming his date. **

"**So Chloe, how is it that we have never met before now?"**

"**I had been forewarned about you so I have been hesitant to meet you. Really I don't know what the problem was, I find you charming!"**

**Tony suddenly catches the eye of an absolute angel walking towards him across the flagstone patio Just as quickly he recognizes Super Solider with his arm around her waist. "Ziva!"**

**Tony stands waiting for them to approach their table. **

**The hair on Ziva's neck rises and she realizes that it is Tony who Damon is saying Hello too.**

**Why? I am finally having my beautiful night with a handsome, interesting man. Why? Can't he let me have anything without reminding me of what I can't have!**

"**Hello Tony,"**

"**Hi, I'm Chloe, Tony seems to have lost his manners."**

"**Hello, I am Ziva his partner and this is Damon Worth."**

"**It is very nice to meet you, would you like to join us for drinks?"**

"**No thank you, it is our first date and we would like to get to know one another. Perhaps another time."**

**Ziva and Damon have a wonderful dinner with candlelight, wine and great conversation. **

**Tony and Chloe have a nice meal but the earlier sparkle seem to be gone now. Tony drops Chloe off at her door with a sweet kiss but nothing at all like she expected. Where was the sex machine, the Italian stallion all his buddies talked about. The look in Tony's eyes when he looked at his partner made her wonder if he knew he was already taken. **

**It was a warm evening so the young beautiful couple took a walk along the Potomac. Hand in hand the strong handsome young marine and the sexy mossad officer. Both aware of the sexual tension building with each brush of their shoulders.**

**At Ziva's door:**

"**Damon would you like to come in?"**

"**Ziva I would love to come in but I'm not so sure I will be leaving if I do?"**

"**Would you really mind so much staying with me?"**

"**You are incredible, smart, strong, beautiful inside and out, how did I get so lucky?"**

"**You are what I need right now!"**

"**If you're sure?"**

"**Yes, I am!"**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Every touch brings tears to her eyes as she needs this so badly! A balm to sooth her broken heart and crushed feeling from all of Tony's rejections. He is gentle when he needs to be and strong at just the right moments. Looking at her with those intense blue eyes she felt like maybe she was healing some of his pain as well. Damon was too good for her to be using him like this. She hoped that maybe she could start to forget her dream of being with Tony now. **

**__________________________________________________________**

**The repeated banging on the door woke Ziva from her dream. Beside her in the bed with his arm around her was Damon. He was smiling in his sleep mumbling her name. **

"**I am going to kill whoever is at my door."**

"**Hello Sweet Cheeks!"**

"**Tony, what can I do for you?"**

"**Thought we could compare notes from our dates last night."**

"**My date is still here. Please leave now before I kill you!"**

"**What, on the first date? You must be desperate!"**

**Tony recognizes the look in her eyes and backs away slowly!**

"**Zee I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!"**

"**I do not forgive you nor do I want to see you anymore outside of work! Please Leave Now!"**

**I have really did it this time. She will never forgive me and I was just joking. **

**Tony drives to the Navy yard to do paperwork to try to take his mind off of the mess he made of his friendship with Ziva.**

**____________________________________________________________**

**They go for her morning run together. This is the kind of thing she always dreamed about. A man who gets her! Is not threatened by her Mossad training. Yet, he is not the one in her dreams. WHY? **

**Monday morning 0700 Ziva is at her desk ready to start another work week. Gibbs has gone for coffee and McGee is staring at her. **

"**How was your date?"**

"**It was Great! I am glad I accepted his offer of dinner."**

"**You look kinda sad. Is anything wrong?"**

"**McGee, I have decided to move on."**

"**From Tony"**

"**Yes! How do you always know what has never been said?"**

"**Ziva anyone with eyes can see the way you feel about him."**

"**I have to forget for my own good Tim."**

"**For what it's worth I think he is missing out on the best woman in the whole world! I mean that Ziva!"**

"**Who's missing out on what McGoo?"**

"**None of your business DiNozzo."**

**_________________________________________________________**

"**Ziva can I speak to you in Gibb's office?"**

"**No Tony!"**

"**What did you do now DiNozzo?"**

"**I made her mad Boss!" Head Slap!!!!!!**

"**Maybe it will be a quiet day after all."**

**Tony follows Ziva to the ladies room after a morning of trying to catch her eye. **

"**What do you want?"**

"**To apologize!"**

"**You already did." **

"**Zee I was jealous and don't know when to shut my mouth."**

"**That's not it Tony. I am use to that! Please just let me be happy with Damon. No smart remarks, no prying, just leave me be!"**

"**I don't think I can. You know that we can never be together as long as we work here?"**

"**You date. Many women. Why can't I have this one friend that makes me happy?"**

**(Suck it up DiNozzo and tell her what she needs to hear. Be a man.)**

"**Ziva!" He touches her face and kisses her cheek as the tears stream silently down. "I would give almost anything to have you but not this! Not NCIS, not Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and even McGee. This is who I am. I can't take the chance!"**

"**Let me be happy, Please? If not with you than with Damon."**

"**What does he have that I haven't given you?"**

"**Himself." **

**There it was the exact thing Tony had been unable to give to anyone. Maybe it was the scars from his childhood maybe he just couldn't grow up or maybe he hadn't found the right one? BUT he knows she is the one! His other half, his soul mate but he is not ready for that yet! Someday soon he will have some big decisions to make. His own team, his own woman, his own future…. . . . . **


End file.
